


Growing In The Cracks

by Sami714



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami714/pseuds/Sami714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an oasis in Los Angeles with ghettoes to the left of them and flowers to the right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing In The Cracks

Once they returned from Pylea, Gunn needed to get away, ground himself reality, and after cruising aimlessly, he found himself at Anne's shelter. A kid, sporting one of the worst home neck tattoos Gunn had ever seen, pointed him towards the roof garden. The name was optimistic, he realized, once he saw the dozen potted plants bunched together by a mismatched used lawn set.

Anne knelt by marigolds growing in a old paint bucket, plucking the dead buds off. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail so nothing hid her bright smile and serene eyes. "Charlie Gunn, Welcome to my oasis."

He scanned the tar-papered roof as he sat down. There were a few more plants by the staircase door and a rickety picnic table. Gunn could almost see the good side of town from up here. "I like where you're going with this."

"Thanks. The parks around here are getting worse and we had all this space so...." Anne stood up, brushing off her knees, before pointing along the bare edge of the roof. "I'm going to put cacti around the edge."

Gunn smiled as she talked about her ideas-- real, concrete ideas that didn't involve green punks or vortexes. He hadn't had a conversation without the word demon in it for weeks. That did shit to a person's head.

"Ramona is going to even paint a mural in the staircase leading up here." Anne sat down in the rusted lawn chair next to him. "Before we started this project, I'd forgotten how nice it was to have more than a fern around. We even put up a bird feeder."

"Sounds like paradise." Gunn looked out of the city and, even if he was only up a few stories, it looked better from this place of hope. The mission wasn't just out on the streets in the fight with demons, but here with Anne and her kids. The Pylean landscape might have been Ye Old Timey green, but this tiny garden of buckets and cracked pottery had the more vibrant life in it. "You're right. This is an oasis."


End file.
